Tudo por Amor
by Mayara Higurashe
Summary: Inuyasha perde o rumo quando sua amada Kagome dá sua vida para salvá-lo, mas seus amigos encontram um jeito de trazê-la de volta. Resta saber se vão conseguir...
1. Chapter 1

**Digamos q essa eh a minha primeira fic... Pelo menos, eh a primeira q posto aki.**

**Os personagens naum foram criados por mim. Pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Espero sinceramente q vcs gostem dessa história **

**Qualquer semelhança com outra fic ou história eh mera coincidência... Juro q tirei essa história da minha própria cabeça maluca XD**

**Capítulo 1 – A morte de Kagome.**

Lua nova. Kagome dormia numa clareira. Inuyasha só fingia dormir. Sango tinha ido a seu antigo vilarejo, consertar o Hiraikotsu e Mirok foi junto. Shippou foi obrigado pelo monge a ir também.

O hanyou, cansado de ficar com os olhos fechados, observava Kagome dormir. Ela era linda, tinha que admitir. Apesar das brigas que sempre tinham, sabia que a considerava mais que uma simples amiga.

Ficou observando a beleza da garota, iluminada pelo fogo. Sentiu-se estranho, ao ser tomado por uma vontade de beijá-la, como sem depois daquele momento, nunca mais voltasse a ter uma oportunidade.

Estava se perguntando se deveria acordar Kagome, quando ouviu passos vindo na direção do acampamento. Imediatamente, ficou de pé e pegou a Tessaiga, que não se transformou, pois ele estava humano.

De repente, um exército surgiu, cercando o acampamento, e atacou Inu Yasha, que desviou de várias espadas e derrubou alguns soldados. Instintivamente olhou para a garota que dormia debaixo de uma árvore. Seus adversários não pareciam ter notado a presença dela, o que foi um alívio, apesar de ser estranho.

Então, o hanyou percebeu, enquanto escapava de mais alguns ataques: _ele _era o alvo, não a garota e aqueles soldados já estavam mortos. Começou a procurar por Kagura, mas o que encontrou foi um imenso youkai roxo, com espinhos pontiagudos por todo o corpo e dentes bem afiados.

Quando Inuyasha percebeu, já estava sendo lançado numa árvore ao ser atingido por um soco do imenso youkai, o que causou muita dor, talvez tivesse rachado uma costela.

Ignorou a dor. O hanyou não sabia bem o que fazer, não poderia usar toda a sua força, pois seria humano até o sol nascer.

Os soldados estavam indo embora, parecia que Kagura achava que só o youkai era suficiente para matá-lo.

Inuyasha percebeu que teria que agüentar até o amanhecer para ter chances de vencer, então se preocupou em desviar dos golpes lançados pelo youkai. Nos primeiros cinco minutos de luta, o hanyou até que se saiu bem, apesar da possível rachadura em uma de suas costelas, sendo arranhado poucas vezes pelas garras do monstro, mas depois desse período, as coisas complicaram: o youkai pareceu perceber que era bem mais rápido e começou a lançar raios de energia, saídos de sua boca.

Inuyasha teve grandes dificuldades para se manter inteiro, quase sendo atingido várias vezes, o que o deixou bem cansado.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora desse jeito, Kagome começou a acordar.

Enquanto isso, Inu Yasha foi atingido de raspão, numa perna, por um dos raios, caindo no chão. O monstro percebeu a chance e começou a carregar seu ataque final.  
Kagome ouvira o barulho do raio que derrubou Inu Yasha, e isso a fez acordar de vez. Quando ela olhou para o campo de batalha, o hanyou tentava levantar, para evitar o ataque que estava sendo carregado por seu inimigo, mas parecia que não conseguiria a tempo.

Desesperada, a garota procurou seu arco e, quando o achou, percebeu que não tinha flechas. Nesse momento, o youkai terminava de carregar o seu golpe mais poderoso.  
Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, Kagome correu de encontro a Inuyasha, pensando se chegaria a tempo. Este, quando percebeu o que a garota pensava fazer, tentou, com novo vigor, levantar-se.

Então o youkai lançou seu ataque. Durante alguns segundos não se pôde ver nada, o brilho causado pelo impacto do golpe se misturou com a luz dos primeiros raios de sol.  
Quando o raio de energia finalmente sumiu, tornando possível enxergar novamente, o youkai jazia no chão, morto e Inuyasha segurava Kagome com uma mão e com a outra, mantinha a Tessaiga, transformada, fincada no chão.

-- I-inu... Inuyasha... – balbuciou Kagome, que tinha ferimentos graves por todo o corpo.

-- Não fale... – disse ele, visível mente preocupado – Vou levar você até a velhota, ela vai cuidar de você... Mas... Por que você foi se meter na frente do ataque?  
A garota sorriu durante os poucos segundos que conseguiu, antes de cuspir um pouco de sangue, e depois murmurou:

-- Eu... Eu não queria... Que você morresse...

-- Sua boba! Eu ia ficar bem... – falou o hanyou, claramente preocupado – Agora vamos... Vou levá-la para o vilarejo da velhota.

-- Não vai adiantar... – falou Kagome, cuspindo mais um pouco de sangue.

-- Não diga besteiras! – Inu Yasha virou o rosto, estava quase chorando.

Ela segurou a manga da roupa dele, conseguindo novamente a atenção do hanyou:

-- Quero... Quero te falar uma coisa...

-- Você fala como se não fosse melhorar...

-- A... Apenas ouça... – a voz da garota estava tão fraca que poderia ser confundida com o murmúrio da brisa entre as folhas, num dia calmo de primavera – Eu... Eu te... Amo.

Quando ela terminou a frase, cuspiu mais um pouco de sangue e...

-- Kagome? – Inuyasha já estava chorando – KAGOME! ACORDA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER! ACORDE! – ele largou a Tessaiga, que voltou a ficar fina e fraca, e abraçou Kagome, soluçando, arrependido por não ter seguido seus instintos antes da luta começar.

Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou ali, ajoelhado na grama, abraçado a garota de 15 anos que havia conhecido há alguns meses atrás, chorando.

Sango, Mirok e Shippou se aproximavam ao lugar onde estava o acampamento de Inuyasha e Kagome, montados na Kirara.

-- Será que eles se acertaram? – perguntou o filhote de youkai raposa.

-- Provavelmente brigaram de novo... – falou Mirok.

-- Acho que não aconteceu nada disso... – falou Sango, com uma voz triste. Ela estava na frente e viu o ponto vermelho que deveria ser Inuyasha parado na grama. – O que será que aconteceu?

Aquela conversa foi encerrada ali, os outros dois pareciam entender que o hanyou estava agindo estranho de mais para que só tivesse havido uma briga.

Quando seus amigos pousaram, Inuyasha já tinha parado de chorar e secava os olhos, sem parar de abraçar Kagome, tentando fazê-los parecer normais, mas não conseguiu enganar os amigos.

-- O que aconteceu? – Sango tinha uma voz preocupada.

O hanyou tentou responder, mas não encontrou sua voz.

Os três recém chegados começaram a se aproximar, podiam ver o cabelo de Kagome, que aparecia ao lado do braço de Inuyasha.

Cada um reagiu de uma maneira, quando entenderam o que tinha acontecido: Sango deixou as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente por seu rosto, depois de ter caído ajoelhada no chão; Mirok parou, estático, e ficou sem palavras; Shippou abriu o berreiro.

Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que Mirok conseguiu perguntar:

-- O que aconteceu... Inuyasha?

O hanyou tentou começar a falar várias vezes, mas sua voz simplesmente tinha fugido, ele se sentia culpado, imaginava que se tivesse fugido, em vez de lutar, Kagome ainda estaria viva.

-- O que aconteceu? – foi a vez de Sango perguntar.

Inuyasha, aos poucos, conseguiu contar o que tinha acontecido. Todos ouviram sem interromper, até Shippou conseguiu controlar o choro.

-- Vamos voltar pro vilarejo da Velha Kaede, lá a gente decide o que fazer. – falou Mirok.  
Todos, então, montaram na Kirara, que, por incrível que pareça, conseguiu agüentar todos eles, embora tenha ficado mais lenta.

Continua...

**Naum me matem! Eu sou uma grande fã da Kagome e naum a mataria sem um objetivo.**

**Vcs vão entender + pra frente na história.**

**Qro reviews!**

**Bjks da May!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen pela demora... Falta d imaginação é fogo XD Finalmente trago o 2° cap...**

**Volto a afirmar q os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aproveitem a história.**

**Capítulo 2 – O que fazer?**

Ninguém disse uma palavra durante a viagem para o vilarejo de Kaede. Pela primeira vez, desde que se conheceram, fizeram uma viagem silenciosa e melancólica.

Inuyasha não conseguia parar de abraçar o corpo de Kagome, que já estava ficando gelado. Sango ainda lacrimejava. Shippou simplesmente não tinha ânimo pra implicar com o hanyou. E Mirok observava o amigo, tentando imaginar como ele se sentia.

Chegaram ao entardecer. Kaede estranhou a visita assim que avistou Kirara no céu, mas é obvio que ela não podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido.

Quando a gata de duas caudas pousou, Inuyasha pulou e foi, carregando o corpo de Kagome no colo, até a cabana onde normalmente ficavam quando voltavam ao vilarejo. Não disse uma palavra, ficou apenas olhando para o chão, de maneira que as franjas escondiam seus olhos.

-- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kaede, com um tom de medo na voz. Tinha visto Kagome no colo do hanyou, mas não imaginara que ela estivesse morta.

-- Bem... – começou Sango e, com a ajuda de Mirok, contou o que tinha acontecido para a Velha Kaede.

O rosto da velha deixou transparecer sua tristeza com o fato, mas ela não pareceu achar que era o fim do mundo. Na verdade, disse que talvez houvesse uma maneira de trazer Kagome de volta, mas ela precisava ter certeza primeiro.

As palavras de Kaede fizeram os ânimos de Shippou, Mirok, Sango e Kirara aumentar. Eles entraram todos juntos na cabana onde estava Inu Yasha, para contar a novidade.

-- A Velha Kaede disse que talvez haja uma maneira de trazer Kagome de volta! – falou Shippou, pulando de alegria.

O hanyou estava de costas para os amigos e quando virou, parecia um zumbi, sem alma.

-- Eu já pensei nisso... – disse simplesmente.

-- Nisso o quê? – perguntaram Sango e Mirok.

-- A Jóia de Quatro Almas.

-- É verdade! A jóia tem poder para trazer Kagome de volta! – exclamou Shippou.

-- Mas a jóia não fará Kagome voltar à vida, apenas dará a ela uma maneira de permanecer nesse mundo... – falou Sango – Ela estaria na mesma situação do Kohaku.

-- Se ao menos tivéssemos a Tenseiga... – falou Mirok.

-- É isso! Vamos pedir ao Sesshoumaru! Ele pode ajudar! – falou Sango.

-- Não sejam idiotas! Ele NUNCA ia me ajudar! – gritou Inuyasha, com raiva.

-- Mas nós temos que tentar. – falou Mirok – Você _quer_ tentar.

O hanyou realmente estava desesperado em encontrar alguma maneira de trazer Kagome de volta, mas achava que, por mais que implorassem ou se humilhassem, Sesshoumaru nunca iria ajudar. Por fim, acabou concordando, afinal, não conseguia pensar em nada melhor para fazer.

-- Vamos? – Shippou tentava apressar o grupo, quanto mais cedo começassem a procurar, mais cedo encontrariam Sesshoumaru.

-- Não podemos sair agora... A Kirara está muito cansada por ter trazido todos nós até aqui... – explicou Sango, angustiada, ela também achava que deveriam começara a procurar imediatamente, mas estava preocupada com sua gata – Ela só poderá voar novamente amanhã de manhã.

Resolveram, então, que descansariam aquele dia, e partiriam assim que amanhecesse. Quando Kaede voltou, Sango lhe contou o que haviam decidido.

-- Então é isso que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou a velhota, para confirmar que não ouvira errado.

Quando todos confirmaram com a cabeça, Kaede falou:

-- Vocês sabem onde Sesshoumaru está? Tem alguma idéia de como vão encontrá-lo?

Sango e Mirok se entreolharam, mas Inuyasha parecia mais confiante agora do que quando chegaram ao vilarejo.

-- Posso sentir o cheiro dele a quilômetros de distância. – afirmou o hanyou.

Todos ficaram impressionados com a força de vontade que mostrava Inuyasha, ele fora o mais afetado pela morte de Kagome e ainda estava com o semblante triste e abatido, mas tinha a esperança renovada e faria de tudo para mantê-la viva.

Kaede pareceu pensar por alguns minutos antes de aceitar a idéia do grupo, depois, saiu da cabana.

-- Vou dar uma volta. – falou Inuyasha, saindo também.

O hanyou ficou andando sem rumo durante alguns minutos, até que parou em frente ao poço.

"Kagome... Ainda não entendi porque você fez aquilo... BAKA!" pensava ele, deixando mais lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

_-- Eu... Eu não queria... Que você morresse..._ – a voz de Kagome ecoava em sua mente.

Inuyasha chorou ainda mais ao lembrar do que dissera a garota antes de morrer: "_Eu... Eu te... Amo_."

As horas passaram sem que o hanyou percebesse. Ele olhava para o poço, imaginando se deveria ir até a era de Kagome e dizer o que acontecera para a família dela.

Já parando de chorar, achou melhor esperar até ter certeza de que não teria volta. Imaginar que Kagome estava perdida para sempre lhe doía o coração e ele queria acreditar que ela iria voltar.

A noite já estava avançada quando ele voltou ao vilarejo. Percebeu que Sango, Mirok e Shippou ficaram numa cabana separada, com Kiara deitada na porta, de guarda, como se quisessem que ele ficasse sozinho com o corpo de Kagome.

Inuyasha entrou na cabana e, por um segundo, se iludiu, imaginando a garota sorrindo para ele, mas então lembrou-se que ela estava morta.

"Você vai voltar! Nem que eu tenha que arrancar a Tenseiga das mãos do Sesshoumaru pra te trazer de volta!" pensou o hanyou, antes de se deitar, começando a sentir saudade da voz de Kagome e das brigas que tinha com ela.

Continua...

**O q acharam? Mandem reviews!**

**Soh um aviso: Talvez eu soh traga o 3° cap em agosto, portanto não me cobrem XD**

**Bjks da May!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pedras absurdamente grandes acertam a cabeça da May-chan Ok, ok, eu admito, estou um mês atrasada. Vocês têm todo o direito de estarem fumegando de raiva. coloca dois pedaços de papel nas narinas para estancar o sangramento Mas devo lembrar que se me matarem não haverá mais caps, e vcs nunca saberão o final da história risada maligna**

**Bem, aproveitem o cap, que apesar de minúsculo, eu acredito (espero desesperadamente) que esteja bom.**

**Lembrando sempre que todos os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e que qualquer diferença na personalidade dos mesmos foi apenas um lapso momentâneo da escritora.**

**Capítulo 3 – Trégua.**

O amanhecer forçou Inuyasha a encarar a realidade. Estivera sonhando com Kagome, ela ainda estava viva.

Levantou lentamente, parando para observar a garota. "Ela poderia estar, simplesmente, dormindo."

Ao sair da cabana, carregando Kagome nos braços, ele encontrou seus amigos prontos para partir.

-- Vamos levá-la conosco? – perguntou Sango.

-- Sim... – disse o hanyou – Assim pouparemos tempo.

Kaede veio para se despedir, mas não sozinha. O clima de tristeza havia se espalhado por todo o vilarejo e todos os moradores estavam ali, desejando sorte ao grupo.

Sango, Mirok e Shippou montaram na Kirara e Inuyasha foi carregando Kagome, como sempre fizera.

Uma hora depois, quando o vilarejo não era mais visível, Inuyasha parou.

-- Alguém se aproxima. – informou ele, sacando a Tessaiga.

Sango e Mirok ficaram em posição de ataque.

Kouga saiu do meio das árvores, seguido por seus dois fiéis companheiros, obviamente, procurando por Kagome. Mas ele parou assim que percebeu seu corpo sem vida nas costas do hanyou.

-- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA!?! – gritou o youkai lobo, furioso, atacando Inuyasha com todas as forças.

Todos os presentes ficaram abismados com o que se seguiu. O hanyou, simplesmente, abaixou a cabeça enquanto se preocupava apenas em não deixar que Kouga, acidentalmente, machucasse o corpo de Kagome.

-- POR QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER?! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? – Kouga parecia que ia destruir toda a floresta com sua fúria.

Eles ficaram assim durante, mais ou menos, uma hora, quando Sango não agüentou mais e, usando o Hiraikotsu, separou a briga.

-- Pra começar, vocês não deveriam estar brigando num momento desses, Kagome não ia gostar. – disse ela, furiosa - E, Kouga, Inuyasha não tem culpa... Ele não poderia... – mas ela se calou ao ver a cara do amigo.

Inuyasha parecia que tinha desistido. Parecia que não se importaria se Kouga o matasse ali, naquele momento.

O youkai lobo descarregava sua raiva nas árvores, duplicando o tamanho da clareira.

-- Me expliquem... – foi só o que Kouga conseguiu dizer, e Sango contou a história, pois o hanyou continuava com o rosto abaixado, mirando o chão.

-- VOCÊ É O IDIOTA QUE EU SEMPRE ACHEI QUE FOSSE! – gritou o youkai lobo para o hanyou – Sabia que um dia a Kagome acabaria morta por sua causa. Você nunca soube protegê-la.

-- Kouga... – Sango ia começar a falar, mas Inuyasha a interrompeu.

-- Ele está certo... – murmurou o hanyou, atraindo a atenção de todos, que o fitavam, incrédulos – Kagome está morta e a culpa é minha. Fui um idiota, devia ter fugido do youkai, não devia ter lutado... Mas eu vou trazê-la de volta. Nem que isso custe a minha vida. E você pode me ajudar, se quiser. – terminou ele, encarando pela primeira vez, o youkai lobo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Kouga falou:

-- Vou ajudar, quero ver Kagome sorrir novamente. Mas isso não quer dizer que somos amigos, cara de cachorro. É só uma trégua temporária.

O grupo, que agora continha Kouga e seus dois companheiros, continuou a procurar por Sesshoumaru, seguindo o olfato do hanyou e dos youkais lobos.

O dia parecia passar extremamente devagar. Era como se a natureza estivesse torturando todos eles, atrasando cada vez mais a possível salvação de Kagome.

Anoiteceu, forçando-os a parar, pois Kirara já estava cansada de voar por horas a fio. Inuyasha queria continuar, sabia que suas chances de ter Kagome de volta seriam ainda mais remotas no dia que viria, quanto mais demorassem para achar Sesshoumaru, mais a idéia de reviver a garota parecia absurda.

-- Não desanime, Inuyasha. – falou Sango – Vamos trazê-la de volta.

O hanyou não respondeu. Sabia que a amiga tinha boas intenções, mas não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que aquelas palavras eram frutos de uma falsa esperança.

-- Deixe-o em paz. – a voz de Mirok chegou as ouvidos do meio-youkai – Ele ainda não aceitou a idéia de que Kagome está morta.

-- Nem eu aceitei ainda. Parece absurdo. Simplesmente não consigo acreditar... Quando lutávamos juntas, parecia que nada poderia nos deter. – agora era a voz de Sango que se destacava.

Depois de uma refeição silenciosa, todos foram dormir, esperando terem mais sorte no dia seguinte.

Continua...

**E aí? O que acharam? Tosco? Ridiculamente horrível? Tão absurdamente ruim que dá vontade de vomitar? O.O Não tenham medo de me xingar, vou entender perfeitamente a revolta de vcs XD**

**Mas ****imploro**** espero que vcs continuem acompanhando.**

**Bjks da May!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gente, desculpe pela demora, mas só a pouco tempo tive inspiração pra terminar esse cap XD

Lembrando que nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, são todos criados pela Rumiko-san

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Sesshoumaru**

Quando o grupo voltou a procurar pelo irmão de Inuyasha, naquela manhã, sabiam que provavelmente não o encontrariam, mas não estavam esperando por um ataque.

Narak mandara Kagura atacar novamente. Ela obedeceu, levando um pequeno exército de youkais mortos.

Todos estavam lutando, o hanyou apoiara Kagome numa árvore e cuidava para que seus adversários não se aproximassem demais. Os outros também tentavam derrotar os inimigos.

-- Não podem vencer! Seria mais fácil se você se entregasse, Inuyasha. – a voz de Kagura ecoou pela floresta.

-- O que você quer? – perguntou o hanyou.

-- Seu sangue! – riu a mulher.

Cansado daquilo tudo, vendo que seus ataques não estavam funcionando, Inuyasha pediu a todos que saíssem da frente e usou a Ferida do Vento para dizimar os inimigos, restando apenas pó.

Sem seu exército, Kagura fugiu.

-- Sesshoumaru. Ele está perto. – falou Inuyasha, farejando o ar – Por aqui!

O grupo andou até um rio, onde encontraram Sesshoumaru sentado numa pedra, observando Rin brincar na água.

-- O que vocês querem? – ele perguntou, sem ao menos virar o rosto.

-- Salve a Kagome! – pediu Sango, já que Inuyasha não seria tão educado – Por favor!

-- Por que eu faria isso?

A exterminadora abaixou a cabeça. Não havia nenhum motivo para que ele ajudasse.

-- Não me interessa o que você pensa! Salve Kagome, ou vou arrancar a Tenseiga de você! – berrou o hanyou.

-- Tente. – desafiou Sesshoumaru, desembainhando a Toukijin.

Os dois irmãos começaram a lutar, Inuyasha estava determinado e Sesshoumaru parecia achar aquilo tudo tediante.

Kouga, cansado de não fazer nada, resolveu entrar na briga, agora eram dois contra um, mas mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru não mostrava dificuldade em evitar as investidas de seus adversários.

-- KAZE NO KIZU!! – Inuyasha, cansado de não causar nenhum dano, começou a apelar.

Sesshoumaru pulou, evitando o ataque, que seguiu em direção ao rio, exatamente onde estava Rin.

Sango, agindo rapidamente, fez Kirara salvar a garota. Sesshoumaru, sem demonstrar sentimentos, guardou a Toukijin, puxando a Tenseiga e foi até o corpo de Kagome, que jazia na grama, próxima a Kirara.

Rin sorriu, enquanto os outros apenas olhavam, incrédulos.

Concentrando-se, Sesshoumaru cortou os espíritos que rodeavam Kagome para roubar-lhe a alma.

-- Não posso garantir nada. – falou apenas.

Logo, ele e Rin já estavam longe, acompanhados por Jaken.

Apreensivos, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Mirok, Shippou e Kirara observaram Kagome, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, mas nada aconteceu.

Certo de que a Tenseiga não havia funcionado, Kouga deu um soco na cara de Inuyasha, fazendo-o bater contra uma parede rochosa.

-- Agora eu te mato! – bradou o lobo.

Mirok entrou na frente, ameaçando usar o Kaazana.

-- Não se aproxime.

-- Você ainda me paga. – Kouga deu as costas e, seguido por seus companheiros, foi embora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Ainda há esperança...**

Inuyasha continuou caído, encostado na pedra, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Era triste olhar para aquela feição vazia que se formou no rosto do hanyou.

Mirok colocou Kagome no dorso de Kirara e Sango pediu que a gata voltasse ao vilarejo. Shippou soluçava, tentando, inutilmente, não chorar.

-- Vocês não deviam ficar assim... – soou a voz de Kagura, vinda de cima. Ela estava sobrevoando o grupo, sentada em sua pena, enquanto mantinha Kirara presa no meio de um tufão.

Inuyasha não reagiu, mas Sango lançou o Hiraikotsu contra a mulher.

-- Sabe, eu só quero ajudar! – disse Kagura, desviando do bumerangue gigante.

-- Ajudar? – Mirok, incrédulo, já se preparava para usar o Kaazana.

-- Sim... Eu sei de alguém que pode trazer essa garota de volta do mundo dos mortos, mas vocês não querem a minha ajuda, então acho melhor eu ir... – Kagura libertou Kirara, que pousou ao lado de Sango, e começava a se afastar, quando...

-- KAZE NO KIZU!

O ataque subiu em direção à pena que mantinha Kagura voando, esta saltou para o lado, escapando do golpe, depois, ela pegou outra pena e a aumentou, voltando a planar sobre o grupo.

-- Fale o que sabe! – bradou o hanyou. Ele estava furioso, mas também aparentava uma nova esperança.

-- Existe uma Tennyu que pode trazer os mortos de volta à vida, mas ela foi selada e, agora, está presa na Montanha dos Mortos.

-- Onde fica essa montanha? – quis saber Mirok.

-- Naquela direção. – Kagura apontou para o norte, antes de desaparecer entre as nuvens.

-- Acho que é pra lá que nós vamos... – murmurou Sango, acariciando Kirara.

Determinado, Inuyasha colocou o corpo de Kagome em suas costas e, sem esperar pelos outros, rumou para a montanha indicada por Kagura.

Mirok puxou Shippou, que ainda soluçava, e subiu no dorso de Kirara, aproveitando para passar a mão na bunda de sua querida amiga Sango, levando um tapa na cara, como de costume.

-- Como você consegue fazer uma coisa dessas, considerando a situação? – disse ela, incrédula, quando Kirara levantou vôo, seguindo o hanyou.

A Montanha dos Mortos parecia uma montanha como outra qualquer, mas a energia maligna que dela emanava era capaz de afugentar até os mais corajosos guerreiros. Anoitecia quando o grupo finalmente conseguiu avistá-la.

-- Então é ali? – perguntou Shippou.

Inuyasha ia começar a correr em direção a montanha, quando Mirok o parou.

-- Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar lá e estamos cansados... É melhor irmos pela manhã.

O hanyou, cabisbaixo, concordou com o monge, encostando numa árvore próxima e deixando o sono chegar.

Em pouco tempo, todos dormiam. Inconscientemente, a mão de Inuyasha segurou a de Kagome, apertando-a com força.

O hanyou sonhou, sem se importar em ficar de guarda, protegendo seus amigos. Em seus devaneios, Kagome sorria-lhe, enquanto o levava por entre as árvores para um lugar que ele desconhecia. Logo, os dois chegaram ao poço Come-Ossos. A garota o abraçou, sussurrando que nunca iria deixá-lo. Mas, de repente, os dois eram atacados por uma sombra de youkai que em muito se assemelhava ao próprio Inuyasha. Paralisado, o hanyou pode apenas observar a morte de sua amada, deixando que as lágrimas descessem por suas bochechas.

Inuyasha acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, ainda com o sonho ocupando seus pensamentos. Percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado pelo choro e apressou-se em apagar os rastros deixados pelas lágrimas, não queria que seus companheiros percebessem.

Aos poucos, todos despertaram e, com o ritmo acelerado pela expectativa de ter Kagome de volta a vida, caminharam para a montanha que se erguia à frente.

Rapidamente, chegaram próximo a uma porta que se estendia metros para cima. Inuyasha a abriu sem receios, sem ao menos cogitar a possibilidade de haver armadilhas.

* * *

Só uma review no último cap TT eu sei q sou lerda mas não precisam me privar da opinião de vcs por causa disso! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!


End file.
